pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudyard Kipling bibliography
Rudyard Kipling's Works Books (These are all collections of short stories except as noted.) * The City of Dreadful Night (1885, short story) http://www.kipling.org.uk/rg_dreadful1.htm * Departmental Ditties (1886, poetry) * Plain Tales from the Hills (1888) * Soldiers Three (1888) * The Story of the Gadsbys (1888) * In Black and White (1888) * Under the Deodars (1888) * The Phantom 'Rickshaw and other Eerie Tales (1888) :This collection contained the short story The Man Who Would Be King * Wee Willie Winkie and Other Child Stories (1888) :This collection contained the short story Baa Baa, Black Sheep * Life's Handicap (1891) * American Notes (1891, non-fiction) * Barrack-Room Ballads (1892, poetry) * Many Inventions (1893) * The Jungle Book (1894) ** "Mowgli's Brothers" (M) (short story) ** "Hunting-Song of the Seeonee Pack" (poem) ** "Kaa's Hunting" (M) (short story) ** "Road-Song of the Bandar-Log" (poem) ** "Tiger! Tiger!" (M) (short story) ** "Mowgli's Song That He Sang at the Council Rock When He Danced on Shere Khan's Hide" (poem) ** "The White Seal" (short story) ** "Lukannon" (poem) ** "Rikki-Tikki-Tavi" (short story) ** "Darzee's Chaunt (Sung in Honour of Rikki-Tikki-Tavi)" (poem) ** "Toomai of the Elephants" (short story) ** "Shiv and the Grasshopper (The Song That Toomai's Mother Sang to the Baby)" (poem) ** "Her Majesty's Servants" (originally titled "Servants of the Queen") (short story) ** "Parade-Song of the Camp Animals" (poem) ***(M) = Mowgli story * The Second Jungle Book (1895) ** "How Fear Came" (M) (short story) ** "The Law of the Jungle" (poem) ** "The Miracle of Purun Bhagat" (short story) ** "A Song of Kabir" (poem) ** "Letting In the Jungle" (M) (short story) ** "Mowgli's Song Against People" (poem) ** "The Undertakers" (short story) ** "A Ripple Song" (poem) ** "The King's Ankus" (M) (short story) ** "The Song of the Little Hunter" (poem) ** "Quiquern" (short story) ** "'Angutivaun Taina'" (poem) ** "Red Dog" (M) (short story) ** "Chil's Song" (poem) ** "The Spring Running" (M) (short story) ** "The Outsong" (poem) ***(M) = Mowgli story * The Naulahka - A story of West and East (1892) * The Seven Seas (1896, poetry) * The Day's Work (1898) * A Fleet in Being (1898) * Stalky & Co. (1899) * From Sea to Sea - Letters of Travel (1899, non-fiction) * The Five Nations (1903, poetry) * Just So Stories for Little Children (1902) ** "How the Whale Got His Throat" ** "How the Camel Got His Hump" ** "How the Rhinoceros Got His Skin" ** "How the Leopard Got His Spots" ** "The Elephant's Child" ** "The Sing-Song of Old Man Kangaroo" ** "The Beginning of the Armadillos" ** "How the First Letter Was Written" ** "How the Alphabet Was Made" ** "The Crab That Played With the Sea" ** "The Cat That Walked by Himself" ** "The Butterfly That Stamped" * Traffics and Discoveries (1904) * With the Night Mail (1905, Science-fiction short story) * Puck of Pook's Hill (1906) * The Brushwood Boy (1907) * Actions and Reactions (1909) * A Song of the English (1909) with W. Heath Robinson (illustrator) * Rewards and Fairies (1910) * A History of England (1911, non-fiction) with Charles Robert Leslie Fletcher * Songs from Books (1912) * As Easy as A.B.C. (1912, Science-fiction short story) * The Fringes of the Fleet (1915, non-fiction) * Sea Warfare (1916, non-fiction) * A Diversity of Creatures (1917) * The Years Between (1919, poetry) * Land and Sea Tales for Scouts and Guides (1923) * The Irish Guards in the Great War (1923, non-fiction) * Debits and Credits (1926) * A Book of Words (1928, non-fiction) * Thy Servant a Dog (1930) * Limits and Renewals (1932) * Tales of India: the Windermere Series (1935) * Something of Myself (1937, autobiography) * The Muse among the Motors (poetry) Novels * The Light that Failed (1891) * Captains Courageous (1896) * Kim (1901) Collections Rudyard Kipling's works were sometimes collected by him, sometimes he was forced into doing so by publishers of 'unauthorised' editions (Abaft the Funnel, From Sea to Sea, for example), and sometimes his work was never collected. The lists given below include all the collections that were acknowledged by Kipling as his own work. However, it is possible to find other works that appeared in American but not English editions, works that only appeared in the original newspaper publication, and some that only appeared in the Sussex and Burwash editions. Fiction Collections by Kipling Unless identified as a novel, they are collections of short stories. * Quartette (1885) – with his father, mother and sister. * Plain Tales from the Hills (1888) * Soldiers Three, The Story of the Gadsbys, In Black and White (1888) * Under the Deodars, The Phantom Rickshaw, Wee Willie Winkie (1888) * Life's Handicap (1891) * The Light that Failed (1891) – novel * The Naulahka: A story of West and East (1892) – novel with Wolcott Balestier * Many Inventions (1893) * The Jungle Book (1894) * The Second Jungle Book (1895) * Captains Courageous (1896) – novel * The Day's Work (1898) * Stalky & Co. (1899) * Kim (1901) – novel * Just So Stories (1902) * Traffics and Discoveries (1904) * Puck of Pook's Hill (1906) * Actions and Reactions (1909) * Abaft the Funnel (1909) * Rewards and Fairies (1910) * The Eyes of Asia (1917) * A Diversity of Creatures (1917) * Land and Sea Tales for Scouts and Guides (1923) * Debits and Credits (1926) * Thy Servant a Dog (1930) * Limits and Renewals (1932) Travel Collections by Kipling * From Sea to Sea – Letters of Travel: 1887-1889 (1899) * Letters of Travel: 1892-1913 (1920) * Souvenirs of France (1933) * Brazilian Sketches: 1927 (1940) Military Collections by Kipling * A Fleet in Being (1898) * France at War (1915) * The New Army in Training (1915) * Sea Warfare (1916) * The War in the Mountains (1917) * The Graves of the Fallen (1919) * The Irish Guards in the Great War (1923) Autobiography and Speeches by Kipling * A Book of Words (1928) * Something of Myself (1937) * Rudyard Kipling's Uncollected Speeches: A Second Book of Words (2008) ed. Thomas Pinney, ELT Press Poetry Collections by Kipling * Schoolboy Lyrics (1881) * Echoes (1884) – with his sister, Alice (‘Trix’) * Departmental Ditties (1886) * Barrack-Room Ballads (1890) * The Seven Seas (1896) * An Almanac of Twelve Sports (1898, with illustrations by William Nicholson) * The Five Nations (1903) * Collected Verse (1907) * Songs from Books (1912) * The Years Between (1919) * Rudyard Kipling’s Verse: Definitive edition (1940) A Selection of the most complete Collected Sets * The Outward Bound Edition (New York), 1897-1937 – 36 volumes * The Edition de Luxe (London), 1897-1937 – 38 volumes * The Bombay Edition (London), 1913-38 – 31 volumes * The Sussex Edition (London), 1937-39 – 35 volumes * The Burwash Edition (New York), 1941 - 28 volumes The last two of these editions include volume(s) of "Uncollected Prose".Rudyard Kipling: A Bibliographic Catalogue, James McG. Stewart, ed. A.W. Yeats (Dalhousie University Press, Toronto), 1959,Roby, Kinley E. Rudyard Kipling Twayne's English Authors Series ; no. 439. Boston: Twayne, 1982. Poems His own collections Collections issued during his lifetime by the poet himself include: * Departmental Ditties and Other Verses, 1886. * Barrack Room Ballads, 1889, republished with additions at various times. * The Seven Seas and Further Barrack-Room Ballads, in various editions 1891-96. * The Five Nations, with some new and some reprinted (often revised) poems, 1903. * Twenty-two original 'Historical Poems' contributed to C.R.L. Fletcher's A History of England (a cheaper edition was sold as A School History of England), 1911. * Songs from Books, 1912. * The Years Between, 1919. Posthumous Collections Posthumous collections of Rudyard Kipling's poems include: * Rudyard Kipling’s Verse: Definitive edition. * A Choice of Kipling's Verse, edited by T.S.Eliot. * Early verse by Rudyard Kipling, 1879-1889 : unpublished, uncollected, and rarely collected poems, Oxford : Clarendon Press, 1986. Individual poems Some of Kipling's many poems are: * "The Absent-Minded Beggar" * "The Advertisement" * "An American" * "The American Rebellion" * "Anchor Song" * "Angutivaun Taina" * "The Answer" * "The Anvil" * "Arithmetic On the Frontier" * "Army Headquarters" * "Arterial" * "As the Bell Clinks" * "An Astrologer's Song" * "At His Execution" * "Azrael's Count" * "Back to the Army Again" * "The Ballad of Boh Da Thone" * "The Ballad of Bolivar" * "A Ballad of Burial" * "The Ballad Of the Cars" * "The Ballad of the "Clampherdown"" * "The Ballad of East and West" * "Ballad of Fisher's Boarding-House" * "A Ballad of Jakko Hill" * "The Ballad of the King's Jest" * "The Ballad of the King's Mercy" * "The Ballad of Minepit Shaw" * "The Ballad of the Red Earl" * "Banquet Night" * "Beast and Man in India" * "The Bee-Boy's Song" * "The Bees and Flies" * "Before a Midnight Breaks in Storm" * "The Beginner" * "The Beginning" * "The Bells and Queen Victoria" * "The Bell Buoy" * "The Benefactors" * "Belts" * "The Betrothed" * "Big Steamers" * "Bill 'awkins" * "Birds of Prey March" * "The Birthright" * "Blue Roses" * "Bobs" * "Boots" * "The Bother" * "The Boy Scouts' Patrol Song" * "The Braggart" * "Bridge-Guard in the Karroo" * "A British-Roman Song" * "The Broken Men" * "Brookland Road" * "Brown Bess" * "Buddha at Kamakura" * "The Burden" * "The Burial" * "Butterflies" * "By the Hoof of the Wild Goat" * "Cain and Abel" * "The Captive" * "Carmen Circulare" * "A Carol" * "Cells" * "The Centaurs" * "Certain Maxims of Hafiz" * "The Changelings" * "Chant-Pagan" * "Chapter Headings" * "A Charm" * "The Children's Song" * "A Child's Garden" * "Cholera Camp" * "Christmas in India" * "Cities and Thrones and Powers" * "The City of Sleep" * "Cleared" * "The Coastwise Lights" * "A Code of Morals" * "The Coiner" * "Cold Iron" * "Columns" * "The Comforters" * "The Consolations of Memory" * "Contradictions" * "The Conundrum of the Workshops" * "A Counting-Out Song" * "Covenant" * "The Craftsman" * "Cruisers" * "Cuckoo Song" * "The Cure" * "Dane-Geld" * "Danny Deever" * "Darzee's Chaunt" * "The Dawn Wind" * "The Day's Work" * "The Dead King" * "A Death-Bed" * "The Declaration of London" * "Dedication" * "A Dedication" * "The Deep-Sea Cables" * "Delilah" * "A Departure" * "The Derelict" * "The Destroyers" * "Dinah in Heaven" * "The Disciple" * "Divided Destinies" * "Doctors" * "The Dove of Dacca" * "The Dutch in the Medway" * "The Dying Chauffeur" * "Eddi's Service" * "Edgehill Fight" * "The Egg-Shell" * "En-Dor" * "England's Answer" * "The English Flag" * "The 'eathen" * "Evarra and His Gods" * "The Expert" * "The Explanation" * "The Explorer" * "The Fabulists" * "The Fairies' Siege" * "The Fall of Jock Gillespie" * "Farewell and adieu..." * "Fastness" * "The Feet Of the Young Men" * "The Female of the Species" * "The Fires" * "The First Chantey" * "The Flight" * "The Floods" * "The Flowers" * "Follow Me 'ome" * "For All We Have And Are" * "Ford O'Kabul River" * "For to Admire" * "The Four Angels" * "Four-Feet" * "The Four Points" * "Frankie's Trade" * "The French Wars" * "Fuzzy-Wuzzy" * "The Galley-Slave" * "Gallio's Song" * "Gehazi" * "General Joubert" * "A General Summary" * "Gentlemen-Rankers" * "Gertrude's Prayer" * "Gethsemane" * "Giffen's Debt" * "The Gift of Sea" * "The Gipsy Trail" * "Gipsy Vans" * "The Glory of the Garden" * "The Gods of the Copybook Headings" * "The Grave of the Hundred Head" * "Great-Heart" * "The Greek National Anthem" * "Gunga Din" * "Half-Ballad of Waterval" * "Harp Song of the Dane Women" * "Helen All Alone" * "Heriot's Ford" * "The Heritage" * "The Holy War" * "The Hour of the Angel" * "The Houses" * "Hunting-Song of the Seeonee Pack" * "Hyaenas" * "Hymn Before Action" * "Hymn to Physical Pain" * "The Idiot Boy" * "If— " * "I Keep Six Honest..." * "An Imperial Rescript" * "In the Matter of One Compass" * "In the Neolithic Age" * "In Springtime" * "The Instructor" * "The Inventor" * "The Irish Guards" * "The Jacket" * "James I" * "Janes Marriage" * "The Jester" * "Jubal and Tubal Cain" * "The Juggler's Song" * "The Jungle Books" * "The Junk and the Dhow" * "Justice" * "The Justice's Tale" * "Just So Stories" * "Kim" * "The King" * "The Kingdom" * "The King's Job" * "The King's Task" * "Kitchener's School" * "The Ladies" * "Lady Geraldine's Hardship" * "The Lament of the Border Cattle Thief" * "The Land" * "The Landau" * "The Last Chantey" * "The Last Department" * "The Last Lap" * "The Last Ode" * "The Last of the Light Brigade" * "The Last Rhyme of True Thomas" * "The Last Suttee" * "Late Came the God" * "The Law of the Jungle (From The Jungle Book)" * "The Legend of Evil" * "The Legend of the Foreign Office" * "The Legend of Mirth" * "A Legend of Truth" * "L'envoi" * "L'envoi" * "L'envoi to "Life's Handicap" * "The Lesson" * "Lichtenberg" * "The Light That Failed" * "The Liner She's a Lady" * "The Long Trail" * "Loot" * "Lord Roberts" * "The Lost Legion" * "The Lovers' Litany" * "The Love Song of Har Dyal" * "The Lowestoft Boat" * "Lukannon" * "Macdonough's Song" * "The Man Who Could Write" * "Mandalay" * "Many Inventions" * "The Mare's Nest" * "The Married Man" * "The "Mary Gloster" * "Mary, Pity Women!" * "Mary's Son" * "The Masque of Plenty" * "The Master-Cook" * "McAndrew's Hymn" * "The Men That Fought at Minden" * "The Merchantmen" * "Merrow Down" * "Mesopotamia" * "Mine Sweepers" * "The Miracles" * "The Moon of Other Days" * "The Moral" * "Morning Song in the Jungle" * "The Mother-Lodge" * "Mother o' Mine" * "The Mother's Son" * "Mowgli's Song" * "Mowgli's Song Against People" * "Mulholland's Contract" * "Municipal" * "My Boy Jack" * "My Father's Chair" * "My Lady's Law" * "My New-Cut Ashlar" * "My Rival" * "The Native Born" * "A Nativity" * "Natural Theology" * "The Naulahka" * "The Necessitarian" * "Neighbours" * "The New Nighthood" * "Norman and Saxon" * "The North Sea Patrol" * "La Nuit Blanche" * "The Nursing Sister" * "The Old Issue" * "Old Mother Laidinwool" * "An Old Song" * "The Oldest Song" * "One Viceroy Resigns" * "The Only Son" * "Oonts" * "Our Fathers Also" * "Our Fathers of Old" * "The Outlaws" * "Outsong in the Jungle" * "The Overland Mail" * "A Pageant of Elizabeth" * "Pagett, M.P." * "The Palace" * "Parade-Song of the Camp-Animals" * "The Peace of Dives" * "The Penalty" * "Pharaoh and the Sergeant" * "Philadelphia" * "A Pict Song" * "A Pilgrim's Way" * "The Pink Dominoes" * "The Pirates In England" * "The Playmate" * "The Plea of the Simla Dancers" * "Poceidon's Law" * "Poor Honest Men" * "The Portant" * "Possibilities" * "The Post That Fitted" * "The Power of the Dog" * "The Prairie" * "The Prayer" * "The Prayer of Miriam Cohen" * "Prelude" * "A Preface" * "The Press" * "The Pro-Consuls" * "The Prodigal Son" * "The Progress of the Spark" * "Prophets at Home" * "Public Waste" * "Puck's Song" * "The Puzzler" * "The Queen's Men" * "The Question" * "The Rabbi's Song" * "Rebirth" * "The Recall" * "A Recantation" * "Recessional" * "Rector's Memory" * "The Reeds of Runnymede" * "The Reformers" * "The Return" * "The Return of the Children" * "The Rhyme of the Three Captains" * "The Rhyme of the Three Sealers" * "Rimini" * "Rimmon" * "A Ripple Song" * "The Ritual of the Calling of an Engineer" * "The Rivers Tale" * "Road-Song of the Bandar-Log" * "The Roman Centurion's Song" * "Romulus and Remus" * "Route Marchin'" * "The Rowers" * "The Runes on the Weland's Sword" * "The Run of Downs" * "The Rupaiyat of Omar Kal'vin" * "Russia to the Pacifists" * "The Sacrifice of Er-Heb" * "Sappers" * "A School Song" * "Screw-Guns" * "The Sea And the Hills" * "Seal Lullaby" * "The Sea-Wife" * "The Second Voyage" * "The Secret of the Machines" * "Sepulchral" * "The Sergeant's Weddin'" * "A Servant When He Reigneth" * "Sestina of the Tramp-Royal" * "Settler" * "Seven Watchmen" * "Shillin' a Day" * "Sir Richard's Song" * "A Smuggler's Song" * "Snarleyow" * "Soldier an' Sailor Too" * "Soldier, Soldier" * "The Song at Cock-Crow" * "A Song in Storm" * "The Song of the Banjo" * "The Song of the Cities" * "The Song of the Dead" * "Song of Diego Valdez" * "The Song of the English" * "Song of the Fifth River" * "Song of the Galley-Slaves" * "A Song of Kabir" * "The Song of the Little Hunter" * "Song of the Men's Side" * "The Song of the Old Guard" * "Song of the Red War-Boat" * "The Song of Seven Cities" * "Song of Seventy Horses" * "The Song of the Sons" * "A Song of Travel" * "A Song of the White Men" * "Song of the Wise Children" * "The Song of the Women" * "The Songs of the Lathes" * "The Sons of Martha" * "South Africa" * "The Spies' March" * "A St. Helen Lullaby" * "The Story of Ung" * "The Story of Uriah" * "The Stranger" * "Study of Elevation, In Indian Ink" * "The Survival" * "Sussex" * "A Tale of Two Cities" * "Tarrant Moss" * "Things and the Man" * "Thorkild's Song" * "The Thousandth Man" * "A Three-Part Song" * "The Threshold" * "Tin Fish" * "To the City of Bombay" * "To the Companions" * "Together" * "To James Whitcomb Riley" * "To a Lady, Persuading Her to a Car" * "To Motorists" * "To T. A." * "The Totem" * "To Thomas Atkins" * "To the True Romance" * "To the Unknown Goddess" * "To Wolcott Balestier" * "Tomlinson" * "Tommy" * "The Tour" * "The Trade" * "A Translation" * "A Tree Song" * "Troopin'" * "The Truce of the Bear" * "A Truthful Song" * "Two Kopjes" * "Two Months" * "The Two-Sided Man" * "Ulster" * "The Undertaker's Horse" * "Untimely" * "The Vampire" * "The Verdicts" * "The Veterans" * "The Vineyard" * "The Virginity" * "The Wage-Slaves" * "The Way Through the Woods" * "We and They" * "The Wet Litany" * "What Happened" * "What the People Said" * "When Earth's Last Picture Is Painted" * "When the Great Ark" * "When the Jorney Was Intented To the City" * "When 'Omer Smote..." * "The Widower" * "White Horses" * "The White Man's Burden" * "The Widow's Party" * "The Widow at Windsor" * "Wilful Missing" * "The Winners" * "The Wishing-Caps" * "With Drake in the Tropics" * "With Scindia to Delphi" * "You Mustn't Swim..." * "The Young British Soldier" * "Zion" Reference External links *Kipling ebooks * The Works of Rudyard Kipling at The University of Adelaide * , HTML online, text download. * Works by Rudyard Kipling atInternet Archive Archive.org, scanned books viewable online or PDF download. * * Works by Rudyard Kipling, HTML online. * Many works by Rudyard Kipling available at ReadmeFree * [http://ghostwolf.dyndns.org/words/authors/K/KiplingRudyard/prose/SomethingOfMyself/index.html Something of Myself], Kipling's autobiography * Category:Works by Rudyard Kipling Category:Bibliographies by author Category:Bibliographies of British authors Category:Poetry bibliographies ru:Библиография Киплинга